


When You Wish Upon a Star

by Lost_Fanboy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Fanboy/pseuds/Lost_Fanboy
Summary: Reader x 13th Doctor. Reader is a young adult at uni dreaming of bigger things. You meet The Doctor rather unexpectedly and of course adventure ensues. This is a story about fun, fear, loss, happiness and maybe a little bit of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short reader insert doctor who fic. I haven’t really written reader inserts before so I hope I get it right. There are plans to make this a full length fix but currently I am working on two others atm so I’ll try to update alternately with the other, no promises though!  
> Hope you enjoy this little chapter, there is definitely more to come.

It started out so simple, a calm breeze rustled through the trees as you drifted down the path, no real destination in mind. Looking up you could see the sky was full of unfamiliar stars. Whole galaxies appeared to be resting above you. This land you were in was strange and yet familiar although you had never been here before, at least not in the real world. You were dreaming of course, you knew this. Particularly because you had had this specific dream every night for the last two weeks. It was always the same, you would be wandering through this mysterious forest, surrounded by thousands of stars, until you came to a large willow tree in the centre of the path. This tree though was unlike any other in the forest or any you had seen in real life either. It was huge, taller than every other tree by at least four foot, the bark was a deep cobalt blue and the leaves were shiny gold with flecks of rose within. They swayed in the light breeze creating tinkling chimes that could easily be mistaken for fairy music. Something always drew you to this tree, whether the music or the sheer beauty of it you didn't know but you always gravitated to this very spot. The dream would always end the same too, with you placing your hand upon the bark and as soon as you touched it yellow and amber lights would fizzle out from its surface, enveloping it all and then floating away leaving nothing of the original tree behind. Instead there would be an orange and blue crystal left sitting amongst the leaves on the forest floor where the tree had once been. You bent down to pick up the crystal yet you never made it that far for a feral shriek sounded from somewhere behind you. It was this sound that always woke you with a start and tonight was no different.

 

Throwing the duvet off you reached for the switch the hung to the right of you for the bedside lamp. A quick flip and your room was illuminated in a dim yellow glow, soft shadows dancing off the walls. You climbed out of bed and shuffled over to the little en-suite you had. Without switching the light on you ran the cold tap, rinsing your hands and splashing a little water onto your face. The dream always left you a little panicked and as a result a thin layer of sweat coated your skin and hair. At this point you were getting a little sick of it. Surely it must have some meaning behind it but for the life of you, you couldn't figure out what it was.

 

You wandered back into your room and glanced at the clock. 6:47am. _'Might as well stay up now'_ You thought. The alarm was set for 7:15am, an extra 2o minuets of sleep wasn't going to do anything to improve your mood anyway. You decided it was better to have a longer breakfast so that's exactly what you did. Heading into your kitchen you flicked the kettle to boil and grabbed bread from the cupboard, popping two slices in the toaster and switching it on. Once the kettle had boiled you made a cup of tea and spread peanut butter on the toast when it was done. A long breakfast meant you actually had time to watch TV before needing to get ready for the day.

 

Sitting on the little sofa you flicked on the TV and saw the news was on. _I don't think so._ You changed to a recording of a documentary you were watching last night, it was about black holes and the possibility of space travel in the near future. You loved space, it was quite possibly your favourite thing ever. You'd always stay up late to watch the stars before bed, something about them just seemed so calming. You must of lost track of time somewhere because the next thing you know it's 8:12am and your going to be late for class if you don't get a shift on.

 

You chucked your empty mug and plate into the sink, intending to wash it up later, before having quite possibly the quickest shower in all of human history and scrambling into fresh clothes and out the door. In your rush you forgot one of your sketchbooks, something you didn't realise until you were just about to step on the bus. Once seated you opened your bag to check which ones you did actually bring with you.

 _Shit!_ You though flipping through the three spiral bound books. You had left the current project book at home.

 _Well this is gonna go down well._ Your teacher wasn't exactly know for her patience or kindness, in fact you were sure she had it out for you, not having the book would definitely earn you a stern lecture about your attitude towards learning and laziness. Being that you were already going to be late for class, which started at 9:00am, there was no way you could go back and grab it now, you would just have to do without for one day.

 

Class was just as you had expected it to be, your late arrival was greeted by silence and a judgmental eyebrow raise. When your teacher discovered you didn't have the correct sketchbook with you she gave you a very long winded lecture about how it was vital to have the correct equipment or there was no point being there. You took this as an invitation and left a couple hours in. That was the one thing you enjoyed about university, classes weren't mandatory. Of course if you consistently didn't go there was no way you could get your degree but skipping every now and then wasn't too bad.

 

Since you had no intention of going back to class today you decided to walk down to the bay. The only thing you loved more than space was the water. That probably came from growing up in a coastal town. Although it was also because of the adventure it could offer. All you ever really wanted was to be able to travel the world and draw.

 

You were walking, looking at your phone, when you quite literally bumped head first into someone. The force cause you and the stranger to both stumble back, you lost grip on the bundle of sketchbooks and papers you were holding and they tumbled to the ground. In a futile attempt to catch them you also dropped your phone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." You said to the stranger as you grabbed for the books and loose papers before the wind could take them. You weren't quite quick enough though and a few began to fly away but were caught by the stranger you had just collided with.

 

"Oh it's ok, no harm done. Well not to me anyway."

 

You looked up to see the most beautiful women you had ever met. Her hair was blonde and in a short bob that held a few waves, probably from where it had air dried, and her skin was pale and dotted with freckles across her face. She wore such a ridiculous mix of clothes no one could pull off, but she did oh so well, but this wasn't what drew your attention. It was her eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of hazel and you could have sworn you could see whole galaxies in them.

 

You could feel your cheeks heating up with what you were sure was the biggest blush ever. How could one women make you feel like this so quickly. She handed you the papers she had caught along with your phone that now had several large cracks across the screen, an apologetic smile across her lips. Those lips. You tried not to think about them, or what you'd like to do with them too much and instead focused on retrieving your stuff.

 

"I'm sorry about your phone. I could fix it if you'd like?" She sounded genuinely sorry about the accident.

 

"Nah it's ok I'll just take it to a shop later." You replied. While you did want an excuse to spend time with the women she was still a stranger so handing over your phone didn't seem like the greatest idea.

 

"Really it's no bother, I'm quite good with phones. And fixing things." The women looked so happy by the prospect of helping you couldn't bear to turn her down so you agreed and handed her back your phone.

 

"Brilliant! I parked over here, come on." She spun on her heel and headed back the way she came, away from the docks and towards the millennium centre. You followed closely, your books and papers still clutched in one hand.

 

"So what's your name then?" The blonde woman asked as you fell into step beside her.

"(Y/N)"

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). I'm the Doctor." She smiled at you while you spoke. You couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor?" You asked, frowning a little. What an odd name. Then again she was a rather odd person so it fitted.

"Yup, just the Doctor." She stated as she pulled out a key from her coat pocket and placed it into the lock of the door to a blue box.

 _Wait, where did that come from._ You hadn't noticed it being there before now.

 

"Did you say something?" The stranger- no the Doctor asked. She wore a slight frown across her face now that made her eyebrows knit together and her nose scrunch up in the most adorable way.

 

"Huh, no. Hey Doctor what are you doing?" This woman must be mad because she was opening the box door and stepping inside. She paused in the doorway and turned back to you.

"Fixing your phone." She stated rather mater of factly, as if you had somehow forgotten the last 5 minuets.

"In there? But it's tiny and what is it anyway." You looked at her as if she had lost her mind. For one there was no way the two of you would fit inside the little box let alone have room to move about at all.

"It's my home and it's bigger than you think. Come on, you'll see." And with that she turned and walked inside, leaving the door open slightly for you to follow.

 

Now you had no choice but to follow, she had your phone after all. You pushed the door open a little wider and stepped in, fully expecting to come face to face with the Doctor but you didn't. Instead there was a vast open space. You were shocked beyond all belief at the impossibility of the room in front of you.

The room was circular with a central podium in a hexagonal shape. The Doctor stood at one side, flipping switches and pushing buttons, you guessed it was a console of some kind. Around her were six large crystal pillars that branched over the console. They glowed a warm orange and if you listened carefully you could hear a soft groaning and hum of what was quite possibly engines. The whole sight was mind numbingly beautiful.

 

"What the.." You let your voice trail off, unable to find a word that would suitably describe everything you were thinking right now.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside."

"I can see that." You continued to gaze at your surroundings, noticing more and more details as you did. Like the hexagons along the walls or the large orange crystal that protruded from the ceiling above the console.

"You okay? This place can be a lot to handle." The Doctor asked, looking up from her work with mild concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's amazing, she's beautiful." You said before you could think to stop yourself. You weren't entirely sure if you were talking about the box or the Doctor but it would be accurate for both.

"She? What makes you think she's a she?" The Doctor asked, never taking her eyes off you. You walked up to the console and lightly ran your hand across the metalwork.

"I dunno I guess there's just something about her." You looked up at the doctor, the pure wonder and delight in her eyes making you blush just a little bit. You looked away hoping she wouldn't notice.

 

_Oh I like them. And they like that TARDIS, this is good._

 

"What was that?" You asked

"What was what?"

"Did you say something?"

"No." Huh, strange. You could of sworn you heard a voice. But the Doctor never spoke.

"Oh. I guess I'm just hearing things then, never mind." You put on a reassuring smile for her. Her frown grew a little deeper before she to replace it with a soft smile.

"Right. Well, let's see if we can get this fixed before the others get back." She said as she went back to fiddling with the controls on the console.

 

"Others?" You asked. She wasn't with anyone else earlier when you met so you had just assumed she was alone. Clearly that wasn't the case though. You didn't know why but the thought that you two wouldn't be alone together made you feel a little disappointed.

 

"Yeah my friends. Fam. Oh they hate it when I say that, don't tell them. I dropped them off to go get chips, they should be back soon." She was so energetic in the way she spoke, almost like a child that had eaten too many sweets. You found it endearing the way she spoke of the people she clearly cared about. A voice in the back of your mind hoped that you would be one of those people one day. _That's ridiculous, we've only just met._ You pulled yourself from your thoughts to reply.

 

"That's nice. So you guys all live here?" Maybe that was a bit of an odd question but then it had been an odd afternoon.

"Mm-hmm. We travel together." She came round the console and leaned against the section in front of you.

"That's awesome. I'd love to travel all the time."

"Well, you could join us if you want. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." You couldn't believe it, this woman you had just met was offering to take you with her. Travelling, whatever that meant, with her did sound like a lot of fun but it was crazy, you knew nothing about her or her friends.

"Uh thanks but I wouldn't wanna intrude or anything. Plus I have class and work." Your reasonings sounded weak even to you. Given the choice you wouldn't hesitate to quit work and run away with the Doctor, something about her just seemed so impossible yet so right at the same time.

 

"Oh you wouldn't be intruding, everyone would be happy to have you aboard."

 

_Please say yes, please say yes._

Was your conscience actually trying to persuade you or were you hearing things again? You didn't know but the hopeful look in the Doctor's eyes was slowly making you cave. How could you ever say no to that perfect face.

 

"Um ok sure. If it's alright with everyone then why not." You smiled at the Doctor as she beamed, practically jumping from her perched spot.

 

"Brilliant! Everyone's gonna love you!" The inclusivity of her words made you blush again. You hoped that by 'everyone' she also meant herself.


	2. 03-K64-Firefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this took so long! Bit of a crossover for this one. Hope you enjoy!

You were stood chatting to the Doctor when the TARDIS doors opened and three people walked in, holding plastic bags you assumed were full of the chips the Doctor had mentioned earlier.

"Hey Doc we got extra chi-oh hi." A young woman with black hair plaited down her back entered first, followed by a tall guy roughly the same age as her and an older guy. They all faltered briefly when they noticed the Doctor wasn't alone but quickly recovered, walking up around the console so that they were on the opposite side to you.

 

"Hi." You said rather shyly to them, suddenly very self conscious about your presence here. You turned to the doctor hoping she would explain everything to them but found that she was already diving into one of the plastic bags, pulling out a newspapered bundle of chips.

 

"Ooh good, chips! I love chips. Oi, where's the gravy!"

"Doctor." It was the older guy that spoke this time. Everyone was just staring between you and the doctor, waiting for an explanation as to just who you were.

 

"What? Oh. Right yeah, gang this is (Y/N). I sorta ran into them and broke their phone so I'm fixing it for them." She pointed to your phone which was currently sat atop the console with some kind of silver goo splayed across the screen. You frowned at it, was it moving? Shaking off the thought for now you turned back to the conversation.

"Well it was my fault really, I walked into her." You blushed at the memory from not only twenty minutes ago and looked at the floor, hoping that would be enough to hide the colour quickly blooming in your cheeks.

 

"Well, the Doc can be pretty clumsy too. I wouldn't worry about it." The elder man replied, dishing out chips to the others in the group.

"You what!" She had a mouth full of chips but somehow the Doctor still managed to speak, apparently appalled at the accusation of clumsiness thrown her way. You couldn't help but giggle at her expression, face all scrunched up like that.

The others must of found it funny too as they were all laughing with you.

"Well you did manage to trip over the TARDIS steps that one time and go flying Doc." The younger guy said between breaths of laughter.

"That only happened once!" She exclaimed, picking up another chip from the pile that sat in front of her.

"Yeah sure it was." Chimed the girl with the plaited hair before addressing you.

"Anyway I'm Yaz, nice to meet you. This is Graham and Ryan."

"Hello."

"Hey." Graham and Ryan said at the same time whilst giving a little wave before going back to their food.

"Nice to meet you too." You replied.

"Here do you want some? We got way too many." The older guy, Graham, offered you a wrapped bundle of chips. Not wanting to be rude and because you were actually quite hungry you accepted the package and unwrapped it, munching on the warm chips while listening to the Doctor and her friends talk.

 

You laughed when they laughed and tilted your head in interest when they spoke but you weren't really paying attention to the conversation. Instead you were sneaking glances at the Doctor. The way she animatedly talked about her adventures with her  friends was heartwarming. From the sounds of it they had been to so many places, half of which didn't even sound real, and had so many adventures. Now you would get to be a part of all that too.

 

You were just about to ask the Doctor if your phone was fixed yet. Honestly what exactly was she doing with it anyway.

 

"I'm repairing the screen with a bio-technical robotic enzyme gel. Shouldn't take too much longer." She said as she finishes off her chips. Wait, you hadn't actually asked her anything, had you? A glance at the other three companions and the frowns they wore told you that no you hadn't said anything so the Doctors comment was as out of the blue to them as it was to you.

"Oh, ok that's cool. Thanks." You replied with a frown of your own across your face.

"What? Why are you all staring like that." The Doctor questioned as she shovelled the last few chips into her mouth.

"Oh nothing Doc." It was Graham that replied, since you were currently too wrapped up in your thoughts, trying to figure out if she had actually read your mind, quite literally. No, it couldn’t be. That was impossible, right?

 

You were pulled from your thoughts by a loud beep from the TARDIS console. The Doctor hopped round to the other side, the one where your phone was sat. The goop that was all over it your phone had now gone. It had seeped into the cracks and seemingly sealed them all. The Doctor picked it up and turned it over in her hands before giving it back to you.

"Here you go, good as new! I kinda gave it a bit of an upgrade too, hope you don't mind. Now it won't ever break again!" The grin plastered on the Doctors face was adorable. She was so proud of her work. You thanked her and took your phone, looking it over yourself before shoving it in you jean pocket. You thought you should ask her what would happen next, since your phone was now fixed and you had agreed to travel with them all but you kinda needed to go home first, maybe pack a bag. You definitely needed clothes and a toothbrush and maybe your passport?

 

By now you had figured out that their travels travels weren't just limited to this planet or even this galaxy, something you found incredibly exciting and also mildly terrifying at the same time. You had no idea what you should actually take with you. What would you need when roaming the universe? You were about to ask if you could make a pit stop at your flat before going anywhere but you never got the chance as a loud alarm blared and red lights flashed. Panicked, the Doctor leaped into action checking the monitors for the cause of the alarms.

"What is that?" Yaz shouted over the alarm, clearly startled by the noise as she jumped, almost knocking her chips over.

"Distress Signal. Passenger cargo ship by the looks of it. Zero three dash k64-Huh, Firefly class. Haven't seen one of those in a long time, a really long time.” The Doctor read out the display while flipping various switches and buttons. At the end of her sentence she pulled a big metal lever on top of the console dash and the whole room-no ship, this was a spaceship, began to shake violently. A wheezing, groaning noise sounded as the engines propelled them through space. You had a job to stay upright and gripped the side of the console in an effort not to be tossed onto the floor. You looked over to the Doctor who had a wicked, gleeful grin on her face. The excitement in her eyes seemed to resonate from her and you couldn't help but grin back. You weren't sure if your heart was pounding from the way she was looking at you or from the excitement of space travel but you had never felt so alive in all your life.

 

The ship came to a sudden stop, the force of which caused you to fall back but luckily the Doctor caught you before you could slam into the floor.

"Careful. Sorry, landing was a bit rough. You okay?" She said as she picked you up. You became hyper aware that her hand was still on your waist even after you were back on two feet. You could feel her breath on your neck as she spoke, causing your blush to return

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." You stammered out, reluctantly pulling away from her so the others wouldn't get any funny ideas.

 

"You sure? You've gone a funny colour." Shit, she noticed. You thought, as you rubbed the back of your neck with one hand. Her frown deepened again and she scrunched up her face in concentrated thought. Clearly she didn't believe you.

 

"Yeah I'm fine Doctor. Just a little, uh, surprised. Never travelled by TARDIS before. Wasn't quite expecting that." You hoped that would be enough to satisfy the Doctor, although her face said that she wasn't having any of it. Fortunately though Ryan chipped in before she could say anything else.

"Yeah tell me about it, you get used to it though."

"Yeah it's not always as bad as that." Yaz said, smiling at you. Well apparently neither of them had noticed your incredible blush thank god.

 

"Oi, you lot, come on let's see what's going on here. There are people that need help." The Doctor was already half way through the TARDIS door when she called back to you all. The four of you ran to catch up with her. You were the first out of the TARDIS after her and what you saw was breathtaking. You were on a spaceship, another spaceship. But this one actually looked like how you had always imagined them. Metal grated floors and steel walls surrounded you. It looked like you were in some kind of cargo hold. Well the doctor had said it was a cargo ship after all. The room was huge, way bigger than the console room of the TARDIS. There were two metal staircases, one at the side of the room opposite where you guys had landed and one at the back of the room, or what you assumed was the back. Underneath was a rounded rustic door which presumably lead deeper into the ship. There was a few crates and caskets laying on the floor down one side, stacked rather messily you noted.

 

The Doctor was already halfway up the side staircase so you and the others ran to catch up with her. You fell in step just behind her followed by Yaz, Ryan and Graham.

"So this is what you do then? Travel around and help people." You asked her once you had caught up.

"Pretty much, Yeah."

"That's awesome."

"I guess it is a bit, Yeah." She responded, stopping to smile at you again.

 

My god she's absolutely stunning.

This time it was her that blushed a little. She grinned and then frowned and looked away, as if she didn't know why she was smiling.

"Right anyway, come on. Let's see if we can find these people." She said as she continued walking, not meeting your eye again. Oh god had you said that out loud? The others hadn't said anything, nor did they look oddly at you so probably not. But then why would she be blushing? Unless she had heard you, but you hadn't actually said anything. That could only mean... No. Oh no. But how? Surly it was impossible. Then again the Doctor was rather impossible herself. It must be, it was the only reasonable explanation. The doctor could read your mind. Or at least hear your thoughts some of the time. Well shit, this was going to be one hell of an adventure now. Not that it wasn't already completely crazy to begin with.

 

They crept through the ship cautiously, hoping to not run head first into whatever caused this ships distress. Since they hadn't come across any people yet all 5 of you were a little on edge.

"What do you think happened here, Doctor? Where is everyone?" Yaz was the one to ask.

"I don't know. Ship this size wouldn't have a very large crew but you'd have thought we'd of come across someone by now." She pulled out a small silver tube like device that lit up orange and made a funny whirring noise when she used it. You frowned at her and asked what it was.

"Sonic screwdriver. Well I say screwdriver. It does other things too. More like a sonic Swiss Army knife. But without the knife, I don't do knives."

"Oh so it's more of a sonic multi-tool." You said, surprisingly not as phased by this as you thought you'd be. Well if a spaceship in a box existed why couldn't a sonic screwdriver also be a thing.

"Exactly! Good one (Y/N)"

You smiled at the compliment and continued walking through the ship in silence, weary of any sound other than your footsteps on the metal grates.

 

After a little while you thought you could hear voices. Not like before when you were back on the TARDIS but actual, hushed voices.

"Hey can you guys hear that?" You asked your four new friends. Everyone stopped and listened. There were definitely voices. At least 2, maybe 3 you thought as you listened closely.

"Yeah I can, where's it coming from" Ryan asked, looking around for the source of the speaking.

"I think it's coming from down here."

You say as you wander down a corridor that looked identical to the one you were just in.

 

"Hey! Don't get wandering off!" The Doctor scolded as she caught up and fell in step beside you.

"Sorry, I was just curious." You apologised, not meaning to make her angry.

"It's ok just be careful, we don't know what could be hiding on this ship." Her face softened as she spoke and she continued to walk next to you, not pushing in front to lead like she had been doing earlier.

You all turned the corner and entered a large room that was painted a horrible, mustard yellow. There was a small coffee table with chairs and a sofa around it to one side and a little kitchenette just behind it. In the centre of the room was a large wooden table that looked just as beaten and battered as the rest of the ship.

There sudden appearance clearly rattled the occupants of the room because as soon as they had stepped into it all talking stopped and several guns were pointed at them.

 

"Oh-Kay, not quite what I was expecting." You said, raising your hands to show you had no weapons yourself.

"Who are you and how did you get onboard our ship?" A lady wearing a leather vest and several various weapons strapped to her asked, never lowering the gun she had pointed directly at you and the doctor.

"Oh alway with the guns. Y'know I don't like guns. Or the people that carry them."

"Doctor." You said throwing a judgemental look her way.

Now really isn't the time to be picking fights, Doc.

"Right sorry. We got your distress call, thought we'd come help out but from the looks of it I'd say your doing just fine so we'll be off, come on gang."

The Doctor turned to go but a tall man with a very large gun was blocking the doorway they had just come through.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart.” He scowled at them all.

You noticed the Doctors frown at his off handed use of the nickname. She looked as if she was going to say something about it but luckily for you all she was interrupted by the lady, presumably their leader. It was lucky because you had no doubt that this man in front of you would have no issue shooting you all and throwing you out the airlock.

 

“We never sent a distress call.”

“No you didn’t, but I did.” The lady was interrupted by an older man with grey hair tied in a bun stepping into the room from a foot on the opposite side to them. He wore a grey short sleeve shirt that had a white collar, like priests wear.

“Shepard. Why would you do that.” It was the lady that questioned him, lowering her gun from you and turning to face the man. Shepard she had called him. So he was some kind of priest.

“Because we need help. Nisca isn’t a man we can defeat alone.”

“Hang on, who’s Nisca? And what’s actually going on here?” You asked, stepping forward from the little group.

The doctor reached forward as if to grab your sleeve and pull you back to your little group, presumably so she could protect you better should anything happen but you simply smiled softly at her before taking one more step towards the ships leader and the Shepard.

“That’s none of your business. Now return to your ship and leave, your help is not needed here.” The lady held her gun across her body, no longer aiming it at you but still something about her stance told you that if you didn’t leave she wouldn’t be adverse to using said weapon.

 

Apparently Yaz thought the same as she spoke next.

“Come on doc, maybe we should go. Like the lady said, they don’t need our help.”

 

“Hold on.” The Doctor began to wander around, clearly about to say something. You noticed that both Yaz and Ryan shared a look while Graham just rolled his eyes. You got the sense that this situation actually happened rather a lot with them. Just as you were about to repeat what Yaz had said the doctor launched into her ramblings.

“Nisca. As in Adelaide Nisca? The russian crime lord who owns the massive space station. He’s mental, like actually properly psycho. No offence but how did you get mixed up with him?” She came to stand in the opposite side of the table to the ships leader, you still didn’t know her name yet.

“That’s none of your business now leave.” The woman was clearly very annoyed with you all now and so you thought it best to do as she said although clearly the doctor wasn’t going to budge so you went over to her side, intending to physically pull her away if you had to however you didn’t get the chance as the Shepard spoke next.

 

“Nisca kidnapped two of our people. We managed to buy one back but he still has the other.”

“Shepard!” The woman barked, clearly unimpressed by his decision to clue us in.

“So you plan on what? Breaking him out.” You asked. The doctor looked at you when you spoke, brows furrowed in concentration, as if she was trying to figure you out but couldn’t. Was she surprised by your question or concerned? You didn’t know but decided to shrug it off for now, there were more important things to do.

“Yes, basically.” The Shepard replied, as if it was the simplest task in the world.

“And as you can see we expect it to be quite the fire fight. Since you guys don’t do guns it’s best you stay out of it.”Their leader chipped in as she started loading what you assumed was ammo into the pouches on her belt.

 

“What if it didn’t have to come to that.” You said, not really talking to anyone but yourself even though you spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“What to you mean?” It was the Shepard who replied, apparently the only one willing to entertain other plans of action.

 

You thought on everything that you had just learned, mind still reeling from effects of TARDIS travel earlier but now focusing on the situation at present. Many possibilities that had little to no good outcome flew through your head all at once until you suddenly had an idea, one that you thought might actually work. You just needed to get the Doctor on board with it. Without really thinking it through you spoke.

“You don’t need to fight your way through, I have an idea.”


End file.
